rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Insect Fusion
Origins Tyler was riding his "skateboard" in Ardounge, when an unfortunate event happened: A young Oak tree fell on him. It crushed his body, resulting in heavy internal injury, Lord Khile, Jak, and Ash the Monkey arrived. The Monkey wanted to leave him for dead, but the two had more...better thoughs it seemed. They knew regular magic or a normal doctor wouldn't save him, so they headed out for Doctor Ivan. Upon arriving, he went through proceedures, and when he awoke, he was very frantic. Eventually he calmed down, and since he realized he wouldn't be accepted in to normal society, due to his bug like features, he'd journey with them. Appearence and Personality Tyler is 5'4, and 120 lbs, hair with lots of volume, and some peculiar features such as a chitin arm(shoulder down), and a bug like hand, it seems to look like a normal hand(in terms of shape), but with scales on it. His eyes are also green, what would be the white part, and his iris, black. History Post Heroness, he belonged in a Foster home with no friends, so he won't be missed. 'Becoming a Hero' Tyler met Fellen, the 8'4 forrest/swamp, and called him a plant guy....Fellen you said he'll rip him apart next time he calls him that. Then he engaged in sparring with Jak, he jumped from some of his attacks(5 feet in to the air). Then Jak told him to punch a Sumlrig(stone dummy), and sent it stumbling back with a punch. After that, Lord Khile arrived, and gave him his superhero suit, which he tried on. He then left, as Rokrem entered. 'Meeting The Knight' Tyler travelled back to Ardounge, in somewhat harsh weather, raining, foggyness, and minor flooding. He saw a figure in the fog, white eyes gazing at him. He tried to sound bold by saying, Friend or Foe? Hawk coldly told him that if he was a foe, he would have attacked long ago. Hawk did his usual correcting, and pulled a Hawk, and trained Tyler, semi sparring with him, and having his dog attack him, and making him punch a brick wall. The Deadace arrived, and offered to spar with Hawk, so that Tyler would watch. 'Training at The Hawksnest' Deadace brought him to the Hawksnest, in which James trained Tyler, in intrensive exercice, running at 17mph, for hours, returning to the nest, and doing push ups(when going down, waiting 20 secs without touching floor), for 30 minutes(try it), and situps for a while. Training finished, and James decided to tell him about the villains, since Tyler asked. Tyler gave his suit to Deadace's friend, so he could upgrade it, and James had a terrible flash back, and dreaming. Kiro arrived, and helped James, but only result in James leaving, and heading for Ardounge as Hawk. 'Becoming a Hero II' He headed back deep in to the Feldip lands, trying to use his jumping abilities and strength, swinging around trees and such, making him more agile. Seeing that his body needed to be more agile, he spent a couple of hours training in the jungles of the Feldip lands while it was very foggy and rainy(at night), and using his keen senses to be aware of any lurking creatures, he also used his durability, taking fall damage, and such. After a tiring workout, he headed to Ivan's castle, where he went to his room, and put on his costume, and began sticking to walls immidietly. He began to crawl around the castle, then moved on to the Feldip hills once again, working on his agility, speed, and stamina. After a day of a work out, he would have created tiny microscopic fractures in his bones, that would heal the following day, making them stronger. The following morning, he got up early, and noticed he only had 4 poison capsules, and decided to not use them, only when Lord Khilethis was there, and went on to the Feldip jungles to continue practicing his new found powers. He participated in strength exercices, such as lifting up 350 lb boulders, and tossing them, swinging from tree to tree, sprinting, etc, for several hours, with resting periods in between. He continued this work out until he met up with people. The Giant, The Frog, and The Bird Hearing commotion in the Ardounge Market, he arrived, seeing a 7 foot giant disrupting the public by shooting with a automatic cross bow, he attacked, putting on his suction cups, but was thrown around like a rag doll until your friendly neighborhood Frogman arrived. The two tried to fight, but Frogman was knocked out, and Tyler was left with injuries such as bruising, and small impalement. The giant held the downed Frogman hostage, and Tyler realised he had a poison capsule in his backpack, and threw it at the c-bow, disabiling it. He eventually surrended to save Frogman, but was knocked out, and held hostage, but then yours truly, Bannana Bird arrived. Super Human Abilities Enhanced Strength: 'At his peak, he will be able to lift 1,000 lbs, or half a ton, meaning he could bend steel bars, kick down a wooden or metal door, break cuffs(or ropes), dent armor(I doubt he could dent addy with his strongest punch though). At the moment he can lift nearly 400 lbs, or around 385 lbs. He has been shown to punch through a brick wall, at 400lb capacity. '''Enhanced Endurance: '''A little bit more endured than a normal human, but isn't superhuman yet. '''Enhanced Speed: '''Seeing that his strength was extended to his legs, he has enhanced speed and at his peak will be well above a human. '''Enhanced Durability: '''He is resistant to blunt trauma, things that might kill a human being might not kill him. However, its not Super Man type durability, his flesh is more resistant to blunt force trauma(falls, punches, etc), than piercing attacks, like arrows, could pierce him even when he is maxed out. He managed to take on some of Hawks attacks, it hurt, but didn't take him down, and was bitten by Riley. '''Enhanced Senses: '''This includes all senses, his eyesight and hearing are the most keen, however. '''Contaminant Resistance: '''Poison effects don't affect him, but he would still need an anti-poison. Equipment '''Suction Cups: '''Attached to his hands and feet, they are invisible to to magic, and can be taken off. '''Poison Shooters: '''Devices made to shoot out poison The pod is something he has to get in to, located in Ivans castle. '''Healing Pod: '''It is charged with electrolyte plasma and lunar healing magic. Renews, and regenrates wounds when resting. '''Iron Dagger: '''Found in the streets of Ardy. Human Abilities '''Intelligence: '''His intellect is between 130-140 IQ points. '''SouthPaw Curse: '''Tyler is left handed, and usually most right handed fighters are not accustomed to fighting left handed foes, due to their raraty, and the left handed opponents strikes will come from different angles. SuperHero Outfit 'First Outfit *'Head: '''A leather cowl sown into his hoodie. *'Torso: A monks robe, the Saradomin symbol fading away, small tears, and it has a leather hood sewn into it, rather than its normal hood. *'Legs:'Leather chaps he got as a gift. '''Official Superhero Outfit The suit is made out of leather and padded, and has a utility belt. He will most likely add metal to it. It is colored creamish grey, with bug like features, so if anybody could find an outfit that fits the description, please tell me! Inventions Tyler has an IQ between 130-140, allowing him to have a wider perception on things, he is no Albert Einstein(Iq of 160), most of his feats before Superheroing include predicting his test scores, making some devices, and being clever. A Skateboard: 'The skateboard is made out of a well carved plank, shaped like a skateboard, its trucks are rusted iron, and the wheels are made out of rusted steel covered with light leather padding. Weakness B-bu-t Sylar, thats like so op geezzz. Orly...here. *'He is only 14 years old.(go out eventually) *'Can always be bested by even a greater force(physically and mentally)' *'His durability has its limits, even when maxed out, swords and arrows and anything pointy can effect him(though very very low quality metal may bend or brake on him, does not include bronze).' *'He is highly inexperienced, even with all of his powers, so he can be bested in combat.(this one will go out eventually)' *'His powers are still growing, meaning hes not maxed out yet.' *'Hot Temperatures: '''His body has more fluids, and it is of great annoy to him. Credit I say thank you to the following people: *'YoboyJuan: 'For helping me make the character. *'LoreHound: 'For helping me tweak the character. *'Moorock: 'For helping me create the character and convince to me to join 42 once again. *'Xavier Gales: 'For providing all the information, and convincing me to join 42(and tweaking the charcter) *'CountBishula: 'For helping me tweak the character. *'Dark Shot I: 'For being Hawk. *'Emery Rocks1: '''IF it weren't for you, nobody would be creating such unique characters. Theme Song(s) Trivia Tyler is left handed. Category:Characters Category:Youth Category:Male Category:Custom Content Category:Good